


Sick with Stun Spore

by VermilionSunset



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermilionSunset/pseuds/VermilionSunset
Summary: When starting his travels in Sinnoh, a young man named Ash Ketchum is faced with a Vileplume attack. Brock and Dawn have no choice but to help him get better... But a delirious 10 year old may take a little work... Not to mention that he might spill the beans about his red head crush. ( This is my first fic! Don't hurt it! )
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Shinji | Paul, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 9





	Sick with Stun Spore

The large yellow robot crumpled to the hard earth floor, as team rocket blasted off once again. Dawn, a bluenette who just recently started her journey, gasped in horror. There was a boy in the rubble! She got up from her knees, and so did the teenager with olive skin right next to her. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, with a small smile on his face. 

Dawn nodded and dusted off her skirt. Then, the pain of reality slapped her in the face.

"Pikachu!" she called to the yellow mouse that she had fought so hard with to get here.

"Ash!" the teen yelled right after Dawn.

The novice trainer blinked. Ash? Was he talking about the dust from the crash? Or something else... Or somebody else!

"Is Ash the boy?" she asked quietly, trying to to upset her or her acquaintance.

The brown haired teen nodded, and a tear rolled from his left eye.

Almost right after the tear left his face, a curved yellow and black tipped ear poked out from under the rubble.

"Pikachu?" Dawn asked, her gaze searching the area.

Another ear, then his face, popped out. It reminded Dawn of when she was little, and she had a Pikachu jack-in-the-box.

Then, she saw a hat. In her opinion, it was quite a dorky hat. It was red and black and had a weird green symbol on the front. Was it Ash's?

Somehow, the teenager answered her question. "Ash!" he said as he climbed through the mess.

A ten year old with raven black hair, a bright amber eyes appeared. The second he saw Pikachu he gave it a large hug.

"P-pikachu!" he exclaimed. Then he turned to look at the brown haired boy. "B-brock?"

"It's me." Brock said calmly, with a sigh of relief. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Oh-kay." Ash trembled, and Brock held out his hand so he could stand up.

They had barely made it out of the robot's remains, when the amber eyed trainer fainted.


End file.
